The Hunt for Kira
by RanulfFlambard4
Summary: It's Easter Time! And Ryuzaki has planned something special for his chain buddy Light...


"Light Kun..."

Light rolled over angrily and whacked the pillow over his head, "Get lost."

"Light Kun?"

Light groaned, "Ryuzaki... What time is it?"

Ryuzaki looked at their clock, "6.23."

"Great.."

"But Light Kun..."

"Ryuzaki?"

"It's Easter!" Ryuzaki shook him violently.

"So what, go back to sleep." Light shifted so he was no longer lying uncomfortably on the chain that bound them together.

"But... Light Kun."

"WHAT?!" Light sat up glaring at his companion, "What could be so, so, so, important that you wake me up at 6.23?"

"It's 6.24 now..."

"WHATEVER!"

Ryuzaki smiled, "Well, I thought, as we're chained together, you don't get much fun! So..." He bobbed his head excitedly.

"So...?" Light glared.

"So I organised an Easter Hunt!"

Light stared, "We're hunting for Kira. A mass murderer who is still on the loose, and you want to do an Easter Hunt?"

Ryuzaki nodded, "I asked the rest of the task force to set one up for us!"

Light flopped back down on his pillow, instantly regretting it as he landed on the chain. "Fine. But in an hour or so, hmm?"

"Hmm." Ryuzaki climbed back in to bed, tucked his knees up to his chin and started rocking.

There was a pause.

"Ryuzaki..."

"Light Kun?"

"Why are you rocking?"

Ryuzaki bounced impatiently, "Because I want to start the hunt! Preferably before Misa San gets up..."

"She'll probably want to do the Easter hunt too..." Light muttered.

"Exactly, which is why we need to do it before her! It's all part of my plan!"

Light looked at him, "I knew this couldn't just be a simple Easter Hunt..."

"Well no!" Ryuzaki smiled, "I still suspect you of being Kira, which is why the questions I have devised for this hunt are... cryptic."

"Cryptic?"

"Cryptic."

Light paused, "So what makes you think Misa could answer them anyway."

"I still suspect her of being the second Kira."

"Of course you do..." Light snuggled back down in to his pillow.

"Light Kun? I think it would be best if you just did the egg hunt now, then you can have a lie in!" Ryuzaki hovered over him.

"Fine! I'll do your damn egg hunt!"

Ryuzaki bounced out of bed, "Good! Let's go!"

"He wait, can I throw my top o... WOAH!" Light was forcibly dragged back the hand out of the door by L.

"Here," Ryuzaki handed him a rabbit shaped clue, "I instructed the task force to start the hunt here."

"Right..." Light took the clue and read, "_Where food is kept_." Light looked at Ryuzaki, "This isn't cryptic!"

Ryuzaki smiled, "Where's the egg?"

"In the fridge?"

"We should go and check." Ryuzaki smiled.

Light got down to the fridge and opened the door. "Pyjamas? Why are there pyjamas in the fridge?"

Ryuzaki was smiling, his fingers to his lips, "Why are there, Light Kun?"

Light took them out and looked at them, "They're my size."

"Yep. I bought them for you."

"Why?"

"Well," He sighed, "You tend to sleep naked, so I thought they'd be helpful. But the fact you're not kicking off about pyjamas in the fridge would suggest you're not Kira. Kira would be freaked out by the lack of order."

"But, Kira has to adjust to situations quickly..." Light frowned.

Ryuzaki paused, "I had thought of that. The fact you brought that up also suggests you are not Kira."

"So I'm not Kira?"

"I never said that..."

Light shook his head and took the next clue from the fridge, "Matsuda keeps his socks here." Light folded his arms, "Matsuda's sock drawer? Really? He's probably still asleep."

"Then we'll have to be really quiet!" Ryuzaki grinned.

The young men went around the huge building, questioning each other on why certain things were hidden in different places, what the purposes of these objects were and why they were there. Light got particularly irate about creme eggs being hidden in Misa's bra cups, especially because one had cracked and left a gooey mess in it, and knowing Misa, her next bra would come out of Light's money.

As Light took a huge Maltesers egg out of the oven he looked over at Ryuzaki, "Please tell me we're done. I've been doing this for three hours."

"There's just one more." Ryuzaki smiled. "I hid this one myself."

"I don't even know how you planned all this with us being chained together..." Light snatched the last clue. "_Where mice could scuttle, if this wasn't new, where no one has been, except me, (not you)"_ Light tutted, "Really, the only rhyming clue is rubbish."

"Where is it Light Kun?" Ryuzaki was obviously very pleased from the way he shifted his weight, smiling lightly.

Light thought for a moment, "It's under the floorboards in our room."

"Yay!" Ryuzaki bounced, "How did you guess that Light Kun?"

"You said you'd hidden it, it's new, where mice could be, and you needed to be only a chain's length away?"

"Oh... yeah." Ryuzaki frowned, "Let's go!"

They got back up to their own room where Ryuzaki hopped on to the bed where Light put his vast hoard of chocolate.

"Here?" Light pointed to a loose floorboard.

"Find out!" Ryuzaki grinned.

Light spent the next half an hour looking for the supposed last present, after finding out the loose floor board had been a ruse to make Light think Ryuzaki didn't think things through properly. Finally, he took a floorboard up and there it was!

"... Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"You... made me take up half our floor boards... for this?" He slowly lifted out a Lindt bunny.

"Happy Easter Light Kun!" Ryuzaki wiped his mouth.

Light stared at the now chocolate-covered Ryuzaki, "Did... did you eat my Easter hunt?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, yes I did..."

"You made me... hunt for THREE HOURS! And... you ate it all?"

"Yes. Yes I did Light Kun. But you have your Lindt bunny!"

Light was fuming, "YOU HAVE NO NORMAL HUMAN FEELINGS L!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I still suspect you of being Kira." He popped the last mini egg in his mouth.

"I'LL GIVE YOU KIRA IN A MINUTE!" Light lunged at him , crushing what was left of the Easter hunt.

"Light!" A high-pitched voice came from the door.

The two turned to see Misa standing in some skimpy underwear and bunny ears.

"Light!" She giggled again, "You'll never guess what!"

"What...?"

"I prepared an egg hunt for you!"

"NO!"


End file.
